


New Beginnings

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402198) by jeonggukks. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

Nazik bir esinti porselen tenin üzerinde dolanıyordu; dokunuşu yatıştırıcı, hafifletici ve samimiydi.

Sanki birisi parmak uçlarını teninde gezdiriyormuşçasına okşama, sevgi dolu bir dokunuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve bu hayalperest küçük çocuk, yumuşak dokunuşun onu selamlama, nazik bir sarılmayla karşılama yöntemi olduğunu düşünmeyi seviyordu.

Bu yere değer veriyordu.

Bu yer -- havadaki çamların muhteşem kokusunun, kirli yollarda koşuşan sincapların ve çalıların arasından süzülen pembe ve mor ışıklarla parlayan güzel çiçeklerin süslediği bu yer—nefes kesen yaşlı porsuk ağaçlarının altında, ormanda bulunuyordu.

Minseok böyle sisli sabahlarda sık sık burada takılırdı çünkü tenini yalayan serin havayı hissetmeyi, yeşilliklerin üzerindeki su damlacıklarına bakmayı ve sükuneti seviyordu.

Huzurluydu.

_Durgun._

Henüz 12 yaşında olmasına rağmen, doğanın ona sunduğu basit güzelliğin ve albeninin değerini bilebiliyordu.

Elini uzatmış, etrafını sarmalayan sisli havayı avucuna alabiliyormuş gibi ve parmak uçlarını ağaçlara sürterek yavaşça patika üzerinde yürüyordu. Ayakları altındaki yumuşak ve nemli toprağa gömülüyordu.

Amaçsızca porsuk ağaçları tünelinde dolaşırken bir melodi mırıldanıyordu. Ara sıra birkaç çakıl taşına tekme atıyordu. Ormanın sonuna ulaştıktan sonra evine geri dönmeye başladı.

Ailesi ve ağabeyi ile yaşadığı kulübeden birkaç yüz metre uzaklıktayken sis dağılmaya başlamıştı ve böylece nereye gittiğini daha iyi görebiliyordu.

“Oh, işte buradasın Minseok!” babasının gümbürdeyen sesini duymuştu. “Buraya gel ve yeni komşularımızla tanış!”

Eve yaklaştıkça, uzun boylu tanıdık olmayan bir adam görüş açısına girmişti ama ona çok dikkat etmiyordu çünkü adamın uzun bacaklarının arkasına saklanan ürkek çocuk dikkatini çekmişti.

“Merhaba, ben Minseok. Sizinle tanışmak bir onur.” Kibarca söyledi ama sözleri daha çok kendisine bakan çekingen çocuğaydı. İfadesi ürkek ve tedbirliydi. Minseok diğerinden bir cevap beklemişti ama hiç alamamıştı. Babası olduğunu düşündüğü uzun adam ensesini kaşıyordu –gergindi ve biraz utanmıştı—ve Minseok adam kendisinden özür dilerken ona baktı.

“Affedersiniz. Biraz utangaçtır. Kabuğundan çıkarmayı sana bırakıyorum, tamam mı?” neşeli bir gülümsemeyle konuştu ve Minseok gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti çünkü yeni arkadaşlar edinmeyi seviyordu. Bu küçük çocuğun bir gün gölün serin, tazeleyici sularında yüzmeye ilgi duymasını umuyordu.

“Adı ne?”

“Baekhyun.”

Minseok cevap olarak hımladı ve çocuğa bir adım yaklaşacakken çocuk geri adım atarak aralarına kararlı bir mesafe koymuştu. Minseok dudak büktü ve gerilip omzunu silkerek Baekhyun’un elini tutan babasına baktı.

“Şey, güzelce uymayı reddettiğine göre, biz artık gidelim. Sizinle tanışmak güzeldi! Ayrıca Minseok, istediğin zaman Baekhyun’u ziyaret edebilirsin!”

Minseok ve babası gülümseyerek kirli yolda uzaklaşan komşularına el salladılar.

Baekhyun’un babasının bacaklarının arkasına saklanmasını –Minseok’un yaklaşmasına izin vermemesini—düşünüyordu ve çocuğu ona karşı açılmaya ikna etmeye karar vermişti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun ve babası yan tarafa taşındığından beri bir hafta geçmişti ve Minseok çocuğun yüzünü gittikçe daha çok gösterdiğini fark etmişti – kuyudan su çekerken, yakınlardaki ağaçlardan meyve ve çağla toplarken, elindeki kitapla avluda otururken ve saçlarını havalandıran serin bahar esintisinin tadını çıkarırken.

Baekhyun’un yüzünü daha çok göstermesi iyiydi—

Ama Minseok başka bir şey fark etmişti.

Baekhyun’un gözlerinin donuk, ruhsuz baktığını. Olması gerektiği gibi parlamıyorlardı – gözlerinde hiç mutluluk, neşe ve ferah parıltılar yoktu. Minseok yürürken belini bükmesini, başını her zaman eğmesini fark emişti. Üzgün beden dili çocuğun hissettiği zıt duyguları ifade ediyordu. O—

Hüzünlü görünüyordu.

Hatta, acı dolu.

Minseok ona yardım etmek istiyordu.

Bu konuda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. İşe yarayıp yaramayacağını da bilmiyordu ama denemekten zarar gelmezdi.

En azından _bir kez_ gülümsemesi için bir şey yapacaktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Minseok güneşli bir sabaha uyanmıştı; esneyip gözlerini ovuşturarak mutfağa giden koridorda yürürken oturma odasından gelen sesle durmuştu. Babasının diğer çocuğun babasına “Baekhyun” adından bahsettiğini duymuştu ve görülmemek için ya da tepki çekmemek için sessizce yaklaşmıştı. Aklı ona karşı çıkıyordu çünkü babası geçmişti _kulak misafiri olmanın kötü bir şey olduğunu_ demişti ama elinde değildi.

Baekhyun hakkında daha çok şey duymak istiyordu.

Minseok mutfak fayansına otururken dikkatle dinleyerek kendisinden kaçınan çocuk hakkında daha fazla bilgi toplamaya çalışıyordu.

Aslında bir şey öğrenmişti.

Baekhyun arkadaşı olmak istemiyor değildi.

Arkadaşı olmasından ya da ona çok yakın olmasından korkuyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun’un annesinin aylar öncesinde trajik bir araba kazasında öldüğünü öğrenmişti. Baekhyun’un babası oğlunun ve vefat eden eşinin çok yakın olduğunu –birbirlerine değer verdiğini— söylemişti.

Küçük çocuk annesinin yanından hiç ayrılmazmış.

Baekhyun’un babası Baekhyun’un anneler gününde annesinin resmini yapmasını, annesine doğum gününde hediye almak için öğle yemeği yemeyerek harçlıklarını biriktirdiğini, Baekhyun ve annesinin beraber kekler, çörekler yaptığını, Baekhyun’un kabus görünce annesinin kucağına kıvrılmasını ve Baekhyun’un annesine her gün _‘seni seviyorum’_ dediğini anlatmıştı.

Baekhyun’un mutlu olduğu zamanları –oğlunun kahkahasını kilometrelerce öteden duyduğu zamanları, yüzünün yarısını kaplayan gülümsemesinin olduğu zamanları, neşe ve hayat dolu olduğu zamanları— anlatırken babası ağlıyordu.

Hepsi aylar önce değişmişti.

Baekhyun annesinin öldüğünü görünce _yıkılmıştı._

_Kırılmıştı._

Bu yüzden Baekhyun kimseye –kendi yaşındaki çocuklara, Minseok’a bile—yaklaşmak istemiyordu.

Baekhyun annesini çok seviyor ve değer veriyormuş –hiç düşünmeden hayatını ona feda edebilirmiş – ama ölüm annesini ondan almıştı.

Baekhyun bunu –hala içinde kalan kaybetme acısını—yeniden deneyimlemek istemiyordu.

Bilinçsizce kalbine zincir vurmuştu –korumak amacıyla.

Hayatına girip yer edinmek insanları önlemek amacıyla. Çünkü korkuyordu.

Sevdiklerini kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

Annesi öldükten sonra, ölüm acı verici derecede ona gerçek gelmeye başlamıştı. Ölümün kalıcı olduğunu, annesinin asla geri gelmeyeceğini, hayata dönmesinin imkansız olduğunu, annesinin kahkahasını asla duyamayacağını, güzel gülümsemesini asla göremeyeceğini ve herkesin acımasız ölümle elinden alınacağını fark etmişti.

Ölümün sonsuz olduğunu –geri dönülemez olduğunu—fark etmişti.

Baekhyun diğerlerine yaklaşmaktan kaçınmak için mesafeli olmaya karar vermişti çünkü yeniden incinmek istemiyordu – annesini kaybettiği gibi sevdiklerini kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

Kendisini koruyordu.

Minseok sonunda anlamıştı.

Baekhyun’un nedenlerini anlıyordu ama…

Ona yakın olma hissini içinden atamıyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Minseok her gün Baekhyun’ların evine gidiyordu; diğerinin en azından bir kez yemesini umarak bazen elinde çeşitli yiyecekler oluyordu ama her seferinde reddediliyordu.

O bir şey diyemeden Baekhyun kapıyı yüzüne kapatarak sessizce ‘ _hayır’_ diyordu. Normal şartlar altında Baekhyun’un kaba davranışına Minseok alınırdı ama onu anlıyordu o yüzden kırılmıyordu.

Baekhyun’un reddinden etkilenmiyordu.

Onu daha fazla denemesi için teşvik ediyordu.

Minseok’un Baekhyun’un evine giderek onu bir yerlere –gölde yemek yemeye, on dakika uzaklıktaki çiftlikteki atları sevmeye, saklambaç gibi oyunlar oynamaya—davet etmediği bir gün yoktu. Sayısız kez reddedildikten sonra Minseok neredeyse –neredeyse— Baekhyun’un ona ilgi duymadığına ikna olacaktı – ta ki diğer çocuk onu yanıltana kadar.

Baekhyun’un sık sık pencereden gizlice –ormana giden patikada yürürken, Baekhyun’ların kulübesinin karşısındaki ağaçlardan erik toplarken—kendisini izlediğini fark etmişti.

Baekhyun bunun iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu –çünkü perdeler kendisini saklıyordu.

Güzel fikirdi, değil mi?

Hayır.

Bir hata vardı.

Bazen yaklaştığında ya da kıpırdandığında perdelerin uçuşmasına neden oluyordu ve Minseok bunu birkaç gün önce yakalamıştı.

Meraklanarak Minseok diğer çocuğun evinin önünde daha çok vakit geçirmeye karar vermişti; Minseok’un bildiğini anlamaması ve Baekhyun’un şüphelenmemesi için gözünün kenarıyla dikkatle izliyordu.

Her zaman onu ele veren bir hareketi oluyordu.

Perdelerin kıpırdanması hep oluyordu.

Baekhyun düşündüğü kadar zeki değildi.

Ne zaman bunu yapsa Baekhyun’un kendisini izlediğini fark ediyordu ve bunun özlem olduğunu anlıyordu – Baekhyun yanında olup ona zevkle katılmak istiyordu ama yapmaktan korkuyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

_Buna yeterince katlanmıştı—_

_Bu artık her neyse._

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Bugün ikinci kez Baekhyun’un kapısını çalıyordu. Diğer çocuğun her seferinde aralarına mesafe koymak için kapıyı aralık açtığını biliyordu ve Minseok kapı kulpunu indirdiğinde kapının ‘klik’ sesiyle açıldığını işitti.

“Beni uzaklaştırmaktan vazgeç, bunu sen de istemiyorsun.” diye söyledi. Karşı çıkan Baekhyun’un kolunu tutarak karşı çıkmalarına rağmen onu çimenliğe çekiştiriyordu.

Çimenlik alana vardıklarında Minseok yakındaki ağaçtan birkaç taze meyve topladığına sevinmişti ve bunun gerçek olmadığını –belki de bir rüya olduğunu—düşünmeye başlamıştı çünkü sonunda birlikte yiyebilirlerdi.

Tabi Baekhyun kabul ederse…

“Otur.” Minseok yere otururken mırıldandı ve Baekhyun onu dinleyince şaşırmıştı. Baekhyun sessizce oturarak dizlerini göğsüne çekmişti; kasları gerilmişti ve Minseok’a bıkkınca bakıyordu.

Minseok bir şey demeden ona meyveyi uzattı – Baekhyun kararsızdı ve kalbi iç sesiyle kavga ediyordu çünkü böyle olmaması gerekiyordu—Minseok’un yanında olmamalıydı, ona yakın olmamalıydı –

Ama istiyordu ki—

Belki.

Titreyen eliyle meyveyi aldı ve diğer çocuğun gözleri sonunda –en sonunda—ilerleme kaydettikleri için kocaman olmuştu.

Sessizce yemeye başlamışlardı ve bu rahatlatıcıydı –Minseok yeni arkadaş edinme adına büyük bir adım attığı için kendi kendine gülümsüyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Minseok ve Baekhyun aynı okula yazılmışlardı – sınıf arkadaşıydılar ve Baekhyun, Minseok’un her fırsatta yanına oturmasını kendisine görev bildiğini fark etmişti.

Hala biraz tedirgindi – ama memnun olmamış gibi bir hali yoktu.

Minseok’un yakınlığına gittikçe alışıyordu ve bu onu germişti ama Minseok’un aptal kelime oyunları ve gülümsemesi onu bir şekilde sakinleştiriyordu ve kendini düşünürken buluyordu… belki—

Sorun yoktu.

Belki de başkasına açılması iyi olurdu.

Çünkü bunu istiyordu.

Minseok’la yakınlaşmak istiyordu –onunla arkadaş olmak istiyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun çok geçmeden Minseok’un her yerde olduğunu fark etmişti.

Teneffüslerde ne zaman kum havuzuna gitse Minseok yardım etmek için –dizlerindeki çizikleri iyileştirmek için—her zaman orada oluyordu. Baekhyun dikkatsizce birkaç materyalini evde unuttuğunda Minseok her zaman kendininkileri ödünç verirdi; açıkçası Baekhyun getirmez diye yanında fazladan getirirdi.

Çünkü Baekhyun zayıf ve çekingen birisiydi; basit bir hedef olarak görmek onu hırpalanmaya açık hale getiriyordu ama Minseok onu korumak için her zaman yanındaydı. Ancak zorbalık yapanlar ondan büyüktü bu yüzden ondan daha kalıplı ve güçlüydüler o yüzden onlara karşı hiç şansı yoktu –yine de, her şeyiyle Baekhyun’u korumaya çalışıyordu.

Baekhyun’un yaraları için Minseok’u revire götürmesiyle sonuçlanırdı her zaman bunlar – çünkü Baekhyun onun için endişeleniyordu ve kendisini koruyamadığı, Minseok’un yaralanmasına neden olduğu için üzülüyordu.

Minseok neden Baekhyun’a böyle davrandığından emin değildi.

Neden ona karşı böyle korumacı olduğundan da.

Baekhyun şakasına ilk kez güldüğünde neden kalbinin heyecanla attığını da bilmiyordu –ancak kahkahası çok sevimliydi, kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu ve daha çok duymak istiyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Baekhyun ilk karşılaştıklarında donuk ve kederli gözlere sahip olabilirdi belki…

_Ama Baekhyun’u hayata döndüren kişi Minseok’tu._

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Birbirleriyle daha çok zaman geçiriyorlardı.

Bazen ormanda koşturarak ebelemece oynarlardı ve kahkahaları ağaçtan tünellerde çınlıyordu. Adil oynamasına rağmen – Minseok adil oynamadığı için Baekhyun’un sızlanması sevimliydi. Ama Baekhyun, Minseok kendisinden hızlı diye çok üzülüyordu o yüzden her zaman yakalanıyordu. O yüzden Minseok diğerini mutlu etmek için hızını düşürürdü.

Bazen derenin kenarında oturarak suyun akmasını ve kayaları aşındırmasını izlerken video oyunları, okuldaki günleri, geçmişteki komik anıları ve pek çok diğer şeyi konuşurlardı. Minseok risk almayı severdi o yüzden derenin ortasındaki kayaların üzerinden atlarken kayalar kaygan olduğu için ayağı kayardı ve Baekhyun, Minseok komik bir şekilde suyu düştüğünde onu yüzündeki gülümsemeyle izlerdi. Minseok’un dudak bükmesine kahkahalarla gülerdi ve diğeri üzerine atlayarak onu yere yatırır ve saçlarını sallayarak altındaki çocuğu ıslatırdı. Baekhyun farkına varamadan Minseok gibi ıslanırdı ve dudak bükmeye başlardı. Hadi ama _keser döner sap döner gün olur devran döner derlerdi._

 ** _‘Çok sevimli,’_** Minseok, Baekhyun’un çamaşırlarını sıkmasını izlerken sevgiyle düşünürdü.

Minseok dünyada en değerli –paha biçilemez—şeymiş gibi Baekhyun’u izlerdi.

Hiçbir elmas onunla karşılaştırılamazdı.

Baekhyun’a karşı _ne zaman ya da nasıl_ duygular beslediğini bilmiyordu ama duyguları onu rahatsız etmiyordu; diğer çocuktan etkilendiği fikrini kolayca benimsemişti ve olabildiğince çok vakit geçirmeye çalışırdı onunla.

Ellerinde kavanozlarla ateş böcekleri yakalamak için gece ormana giderlerdi ve Baekhyun göz alıcı güzelliğin büyüsüne kapılırdı hep. Bunu yaptıkları ilk seferde Baekhyun ateş böceği yakalamanın özünü ya da nasıl yapacağını anlamamıştı o yüzden Minseok onun için bir tane yakalamıştı ve Baekhyun heyecandan uçarken –mutlulukla parlarken—Minseok ateş böceğine dikkatini veremezdi. Minseok, Baekhyun’un gülümsemesi kadar göz alıcı bir ateş böceğinin var olmadığını düşünürdü.

Parlak gecede el ele yıldızları izlerlerdi ve kalpleri göğüslerine kuş gibi çırpınırdı.

Yakınlaşmaları, birbirlerine değer vermeleri ve ayrılmaz olmaları _inanılmazdı._

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Minseok yıldızlara bakıp iç çekerek parmaklarını birbirine geçirdiğinde Baekhyun’un yanaklarına pembe renk yayılmaya başlamıştı.

Değerli bir arkadaşa karşı olan çocuksu masum duygularının ne zaman daha karmaşık –çetrefilli ve sınırları aşan—duygulara dönüştüğünü bilmiyordu ve bunu fark edince titrek bir nefes aldı.

Havada bir şeylerin –hassas, şehvetli bir şeylerin— kokusu vardı ve Baekhyun bununla nasıl ilgileneceğini bilmediği için yutkundu.

Bu duygularla…

“Minseok.” Diye başladı. “Beni asla bırakmayacaksın, değil mi?”

Endişeyle alt dudağını dişleyerek üzerlerindeki takımyıldızlarına bakıyordu ama onlara odaklanmıyordu – cevabını beklerken Minseok’un nefeslerine ve Minseok’un elinin verdiği hislere daha çok odaklanmıştı.

“Tabii ki, bırakmayacağım.”

“Söz ver bana.”

Minseok, Baekhyun’a bakmak için bakışlarını çevirdi ve Baekhyun da kendisine bakınca ona gülümsedi. Gülümsemesi güzel ve telkin ediciydi; Baekhyun göğsüne yayılan sıcaklığın tüm bedenini sarmaladığını ve yanaklarının daha koyu pembeye dönüştüğünü hissediyordu.

“Söz veriyorum.”

Gençlerdi ve aşkın ne olduğunu ya da birini sevmenin ne demek olduğunu bilmiyorlardı ama beraber –birlikte—öğrenmeyi umut ediyorlardı.

 

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
